Maji LOVE 2000
by Chaos Diamond
Summary: Nanami ha tenido una idea respecto a los cambios que han experimentado los chicos y ha compuesto nuevas canciones para ellos, las cuales reflejarán éstos y revelarán facetas nunca antes vistas. Igual que STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT enfrentará el dilema de expresar sus sentimientos en una nueva canción personal. [Multi pair: TokixOto - RenxSyo - CamxCeci - RanxMasa - ReixAi - NatxHaru]
1. Yumeoibito e no Symphony

_¡__Mi primer fic de UtaPri publicado!_

_Espero les guste~_

_Esta historia tratará sobre las segundas canciones de cada Idol Song de la segunda temporada, y en el caso de QUARTET NIGHT será en base a las Idol Songs de los senpais._

_Contiene múltiples parejas, de las cuales hay random y algo de canon..._

_Constará de 13 caps igual que el anime~_

**_Los personajes de UtaPri no me pertecen~ sólo los uso para crear cosas melosas~_**

* * *

**Yumeoibito e no Symphony**

_Quiero que intentes poner tu mano en mi pecho un momento_

_Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? Un cálido sonido_

_Este suave sonido es una melodía sólo para ti_

_Este ritmo subyacente… Por favor cree en él._

_..._

No podía dejar que escuchar esa canción en su mente, sin duda alguna ésa era una canción aún más hermosa que cualquiera que haya escrito antes, y no es que las menospreciara, al contrario, pero debía admitir que el sentimiento que ellos pusieron al escribir la letra era algo totalmente diferente a ambas "Maji LOVE" e incluso había llegado más profundo a su corazón que "Mirai Chizu", aunque eso no quitaba, insistía, la belleza de las canciones anteriores; no sabía explicarlo y, aún con esa incertidumbre, había compuesto once canciones, no sólo para STARISH, sino también una para cada miembro de QUARTET NIGHT.

_..._

_Tanto la alegría y el valor,_

_Y el mañana que viene después de este,_

_Se entrelazan con la música e incluso las lágrimas._

_Déjame soportar la mitad de la carga_

_Siempre estaré a tu lado._

_..._

En ese momento estaba revisando las once partituras que esperaba fueran de agrado para todos, especialmente para los superiores que, a excepción de uno, eran bastante quisquillosos en el tema musical, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ella como compositora de sus _"adorados"_ novatos. Sonrió para sí al ver la melodía que había compuesto para el Príncipe de Agnapolis, algo que sin duda esperaba que fuera una cercanía con su tierra, una tonada característica de los países del desierto… Algo como él. Y así con el resto de las canciones, había encontrado la inspiración en las nuevas personalidades que cada uno de los chicos habían sacado a flote antes del Premio Uta Pri, aquello que estaba oculto en sus corazones y que, por su deseo de ser mejores, habían aceptado y cambiado para brillar aún más que antes.

...

_¡Amamos tu canción… Te necesitamos!_

_¡Eres quien eres!_

_Como eres ahora,_

_Déjanos pintar tus sueños._

_¡Amamos tu canción… Te sentimos!_

_Vayamos juntos en este camino de estrellas._

_Así que, esta sinfonía_

_Te la dedicaremos._

_..._

-Chicos, con que aquí estaban-dijo entrando al enorme salón de estar en donde siempre solían tomar el té juntos; respiraba agitada por haber corrido desde el otro lado de los dormitorios para encontrarlos.

-¡Nanami! ¿Pasó algo?-preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado por su amiga, yendo hasta ella para ver si podía ayudarla.

-Los estaba buscando-respondió sonriendo algo cansada por la carrera-Quería entregarles esto-mencionó dejando ver en sus manos las siete partituras de cada uno.

-¿Estuviste componiendo?-inquirió Masato, a lo que recibió una mirada de obviedad por parte de su rival.

-Lady, sabes que siempre es un placer recibir regalos de tu parte, pero deberías cuidar más tu salud-aconsejó Ren mirándole con esa sonrisa seductora propia de él.

-Es que… después de oír la canción que escribieron juntos, no pude quedarme quieta y compuse una canción para cada uno-explicó algo apenada de que siempre ellos cuidaran de ella-Espero les guste…-sin más, entregó a cada quien la melodía que correspondía.

-Esto es…-susurró Tokiya al ver la melodía, sin duda, completamente diferente a lo que solía cantar desde que había dejado de ser HAYATO.

-Haruka…-Cecil estaba asombrado, le gustaba esa composición, era como las de su tierra, aunque no entendía como era que ella podía conocer algo así.

-Pensé en las cosas que cada uno logró antes del concierto y…esas melodías me llegaron-murmuró pensando que quizás no eran de su agrado.

-Son algo diferentes a las usuales, Corderita, pero no menos hermosas-halagó el rubio de largos cabellos, acercándose a besarle una mejilla, a lo que todos los demás le frenaron de diferente manera: manos en el rostro, brazos jalándole, tirones de ropa, etc.

-¡Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!-exclamó Syo más que emocionado con la idea de volver a escribir una canción.

...

_Puedes llorar cada vez que quieras_

_Después de la lluvia, el sol siempre se levantará_

_Iluminando el mapa del futuro._

_..._

El problema no era cantar algo nuevo, el drama radicaba netamente en encontrar la inspiración adecuada para poner todos los sentimientos en esa nueva canción, algo especial que fuera dedicado a una sola persona en la cual sus mentes habían comenzado a pensar desde hace algún tiempo y cuya razón de ser no era su querida y amada compositora, sino, alguien mucho más importante, la persona que amaban en verdad.

-Nee, Tokiya-llamó el pelirrojo al entrar al cuarto más que emocionado, encontrando al mayor leyendo tranquilamente en su cama.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó alzando la vista para mirarlo, sin frialdad ni nada de eso que antes utilizara con todos, sino, con una expresión más amable.

-No sé qué escribir…-confesó frustrado de pronto, sentándose en su cama, mirando al otro.

-Deberías esperar un poco, aprenderte la melodía y luego pensar en qué escribir-indicó volviendo a su libro, sin ánimos de ser cortante, pero la verdad es que él tampoco sabía qué escribirle.

-Pero…Nanami puso todo su empeño en estas canciones…-musitó abrazando un cojín con fuerza.

-Entonces deberías pensar en eso y escribir algo para ella-masculló con un deje de malestar que no sabía de dónde venía ni por qué.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí sin saber por qué el otro se había molestado de la nada, así que se echó hacia atrás en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo, tratando de unir aquellas cosas que vagaban en su cabeza libremente.

...

_A pesar de que no conozcamos _

_Qué tipo de historia nos espera_

_Al final de este camino,_

_No importa, la oscuridad nunca borrará_

_La luz de la esperanza._

_..._

-Oye, Ren, ¿cómo será tu canción?-preguntó el rubio más bajo mientras jugaba con su sombrero, recostado por completo en uno de los sofás.

-No lo sé-respondió tranquilamente mientras leía una revista de moda, misma donde él había trabajo hace un mes como modelo de ropa deportiva-La Corderita se esforzó mucho en hacerla, así que intentaré hacer algo bueno.

-Es verdad… Nanami hizo canciones realmente buenas…-comentó pensativo, mirando luego al mayor de reojo-Aunque esa canción…no la dedicaré a ella esta vez…-murmuró al aire, sin preocuparse si el otro le escuchaba realmente.

-Quizás esta vez debamos centrarnos en algo más allá de nuestra Lady-agregó cambiando de hoja, aunque su vista se desvió unos segundos al menor, sonriendo de lado como si nada.

...

_¡Amamos tu canción… Te extrañamos!_

_¡Nunca te dejaremos ir!_

_Todo acerca de ti,_

_¡Ah, te amamos mucho!_

_¡Amamos tu canción… Te besamos!_

_¡Te protegeremos por la eternidad!_

_Resonando, esta sinfonía,_

_Te la dedicaremos._

_..._

-Nee~ ¿qué hacen?-preguntó más que alegre el castaño de los senpai, llegando al jardín en donde dos miembros de STARISH comían galletas.

-Natsuki me invitó a comer galletas-respondió tranquilamente el moreno, bebiendo a su vez algo del zumo que había preparado el rubio.

-Sí, hice muchas, pero sólo Cecil-kun aceptó comerlas conmigo-explicó el de ojos verdes completamente emocionado-¿Quieres Rei-chan?-preguntó ofreciéndole el canastillo.

-Está bien-sonrió y cogió una, pero no la comió de inmediato-Nee, ¿ustedes también recibieron nuevas canciones?

-Sí, Haruka nos las dio esta mañana-dijo el príncipe tranquilamente.

-Oh, entonces no fuimos los únicos-musitó sonriendo más que alegre-También nos dio canciones a nosotros, dijo que simplemente le llegó la melodía y compuso…

-¡Eso es genial, las canciones de Haru-chan son algo maravilloso!-el rubio estaba emocionado de oír eso, puesto que le alegraba saber que más personas podían cantar las canciones de su amiga.

-Sí, aunque los demás se mostraron escépticos, sé que terminarán por crear letras geniales para esas melodías-enunció levantando un pulgar-Aparentan indiferencia, pero sé que en el fondo admiran las composiciones que hace ella.

-Las musas viven en la música de Haruka, ellas encantan a cualquiera que las escuche-argumentó Cecil con una suave expresión-Es por eso que nadie puede resistirse a su música, la diosa vive en ella.

-Es verdad…después de esa canción, Ran-Ran, Ai-Ai y Muy-chan no volvieron a ser los mismos-rió divertido por ello, ya que fue una etapa bastante divertida.

-Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Masato?-preguntó el moreno al no haber visto a su compañero en todo el día.

-Creo que salió con Ran-Ran-murmuró pensativo, con una mano en su mentón-Creo haber escuchado algo sobre una tienda nueva con ingredientes de cocina o algo así…

...

_¡Amamos tu canción… Te creemos!_

_¡Eres quien eres!_

_Como eres ahora,_

_Déjanos pintar tus sueños._

_¡Te sostenemos… Te queremos!_

_Vayamos juntos en este camino de estrellas._

_Así que, esta sinfonía_

_Te la dedicaremos._

_..._

Una nueva melodía llegaba a las vidas de cada miembro de la Agencia Saotome, mientras que los problemas vendrían como siempre, cada quien planeaba salir adelante confiando en sus propias capacidades en la seguridad que tener amigos les traía, porque ellos eran eso, amigos; confiaban los unos en los otros y nadie jamás podría decirles lo contrario al respecto, especialmente por el hecho de haber superado todos sus problemas como grupo y no individualmente como siempre se les dijo que debían hacer en ese mundo, el mundo del espectáculo.

Tanto STARISH como QUARTET NIGHT se enfrentarían a la dificultad de plasmar sus sentimientos en una melodía que reflejaría a la perfección esos cambios que habían logrado después de superar las barreras que por tanto tiempo los mantuvieron aislados, pero que ahora al ya no existir, les dejaban con la necesidad de expresar cada mínimo gramo de su escencia, su todo.

...

_No importan las paredes que se interpongan entre nosotros,_

_Sin olvidar tu cara sonriente,_

_Bajo los nombres de los siete colores del amor y las estrellas,_

_Para ti que estás persiguiendo tus sueños,_

_Esta canción brillará…_

_..._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Desde el cap 2 saldrá un especial al final con algunos datos frikis o "errores"_

_Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, tomatazos, amenazas hacerlas por review~_

_****__See you next week~_


	2. Independence

**_Los personajes de UtaPri no me pertecen, son de Broccoli~ sólo los uso para crear cosas melosas~_**

* * *

**INDEPENDENCE**

Una venita resaltaba en su frente algo irritado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Todo comenzó cuando Otoya entró más que feliz al cuarto después de haber salido con Syo a comprar una cuerda que se había roto de su guitarra junto a unas plumillas que le faltaban. Después de eso, había comenzado a tararear suavemente la melodía que Nanami les había obsequiado, tomando la guitarra –luego de haberla arreglado y afinado– y empezó a puntear lenta y suavemente algunos acordes, como buscando una forma de hacerle una linda letra. No habían pasado otros cinco minutos cuando la canción ya tomando forma se iba escuchando más fuerte, haciéndole suspirar cansado porque toda la hora anterior la había perdido por el "bullicio" de su compañero que ahora ya tocaba y tarareaba en voz alta.

Hasta ahí todo iba bien, nada que antes cuando eran estudiantes no hubiese aprendido a tolerar. Sin embargo, la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue lo que pasó después. Reiji había ingresado al cuarto con una enorme sonrisa, animando a su novato pelirrojo a que tocara su canción, sacando sus maracas para acompañarlo, pero lo peor vino cuando le dijo que tocaran la canción que Haruka le dio también. La música de ambos instrumentos más los tarareos y palabras o frases sueltas le terminaron por robar la poca paciencia que le quedaba en ese momento, causando que –después de dos horas– rompiera el lápiz en su mano y se volteara más que enojado con los otros dos por no ser _respetuosos del espacio común_. El sonido del lápiz hizo que los otros dos paran en seco, notando el aura negra que se acercaba a ellos y que manaba del tercer integrante de ese cuarto, mismo que ahora los miraba con un brillo asesino en sus ojos.

–Necesito concentración–masculló con el ceño fruncido y el lápiz destrozado aún en su mano.

–Tokiya…–el pelirrojo temblaba abrazado al castaño y éste hacía lo mismo que su aprendiz.

–Toki…no te enojes–pidió el mayor de los tres, tratando de sonreír para calmarlo.

–Entonces bajen el volumen–pidió-ordenó, volviendo a su partitura, buscando en el cajón de su escritorio algún lápiz apto.

* * *

–Nee, Tokiya–llamó por enésima vez Otoya, tratando de hacer que el otro le prestara atención.

–Ya te dije que no–dijo con la vista fija en el libro que leía–Ustedes no me dejaron ni un solo segundo de paz, no pienso ayudarte con tu canción.

–Pero, Tokiya, es que Rei-chan tiene una canción muy pegajosa–hizo un puchero, lo único que quería era estar junto al otro con la excusa de recibir ayuda.

–No lo haré, deja de insistir–cerró el tomo y lo dejó en la mesa de noche–Quizás si acabo mi canción veré si puedo hacer algo–musitó por el simple hecho que los enormes ojos brillosos de su compañero de una extraña manera siempre lograban convencerlo a medias–Pero, como vuelva a pasar lo de esta tarde, te prometo que hago que me cambien de cuarto con cualquiera.

–¡Yay!–exclamó completamente satisfecho con su respuesta, sin reparar en el hecho que su emoción había sido muy similar a la que demostraba su superior.

–Ahora has el favor de apagar la luz y dormirte, quiero aprovechar que él no estará esta noche y podré dormir en paz–indicó tapándose hasta la cabeza, mirando la pared.

–Buenas noches, Tokiya~–canturreó obedeciendo con una enorme sonrisa, porque de cierta forma volvía a compartir cuarto sólo con Ichinose, sin nadie más, aunque fuera sólo por esa noche.

* * *

–Oye, Ichi–llamó el rubio de cabello largo mientras ambos estaban en el salón de estar de la agencia bebiendo algo de té–¿Ya pensaste en la nueva canción?-preguntó mirándole fijamente.

No es que fueran grandes amigos o íntimos compañeros, pero sí podía decirse que ellos tenían una confianza extraña que no compartían con nadie más, y es que hasta cierto punto tenían cosas en común que sólo ellos entendían del otro y eso los hacía amigos de otra forma. Por lo general Ren solía molestar a Tokiya y éste siempre se incomodaba o permanecía tranquilo, sin enojarse con el otro o responderle, pues sabía cómo era la personalidad del rubio y simplemente lo aguantaba. Por esta razón, ambos podían compartir ciertos secretos sabiendo que nadie más se enteraría y al no ser tan cercanos tampoco se molestarían o sacarían en cara nada de lo que se dijeran.

–Sí, es algo diferente a las usuales, pero ya tengo en mente lo que escribiré–respondió tranquilo, pasando la hoja de su libro después de dedicarle una mirada rápida a su compañero.

–¿Será para la Corderita?–indagó otra vez con la intensión de molestarle o hacerle sonrojar. Si había algo que le causaba mayor diversión, era la personalidad más _blanda_ que tenía su compañero después de convertirse en parte de STARISH.

–No–respondió con simplicidad, girando el rostro a verle fijamente–Tú tampoco escribirás para ella, ¿no?

–Lamento aceptar que ella no es mi fuente de inspiración en esta canción–respondió soltando un suspiro culpable–Aunque deba admitir que rompo las reglas, ya tengo a quien escribir esa canción~

–Entiendo-volvió a su libro, bebiendo algo de té–Supongo que esta vez estamos en el mismo barco.

–Como desde el comienzo, ¿no?–cuestionó sonriendo de lado, ya que desde la vez en que ella les pidió ser un grupo ambos habían charlado más a menudo.

–Supongo…

–¡Tokiya!–exclamó desde el otro lado de la sala una voz alegre y bastante conocida para los dos–¡Nee, Tokiya!–volvió a llamar al acercarse a ambos–Dijiste que me ayudarías–murmuró con un puchero el pelirrojo, saludando al otro con un movimiento de manos y una sonrisa.

–No dije en qué momento–argumentó con un tic en la ceja, ya que aunque quería sacar al otro de su mente un poco, siempre aparecía para impedírselo.

–Ichi, no deberías romper tus promesas, en especial con Ikki–comentó con una sonrisa medio burlona, a lo que recibió una mirada seria de parte del otro.

–Ren tiene razón, Tokiya–dijo haciendo un puchero, jalando la playera del otro–Anda, Rei-chan no está, no tengo a quién más pedirle ayuda–reclamó tratando de convencerlo.

–Está bien–suspiró resignado, cerrando su libro para ponerse de pie–Vamos.

–Sí–sonrió alegre, jalándolo de un brazo para que no se arrepintiera–Nos vemos, Ren.

–Cuídate~–dijo agitando elegantemente una mano–Ichi, no hagas sufrir a Ikki, ¿entendido?

No recibió respuesta oral, sólo un leve chasqueo de lengua junto a un movimiento de cabeza, sin duda molestar al otro era algo que jamás lo cansaría.

* * *

Suspiró buscando no enojarse con el otro, aunque en ese momento lo único que quería era golpearlo fuerte en la cabeza para ver si de esa forma lograba que sus neuronas se pusieran a trabajar y dejara de hacer lo que desde que regresaron al cuarto estaba colmando su paciencia. Cuando entraron a su habitación el pelirrojo había corrido por su partitura, enseñándosela y tarareando el arreglo que le había hecho para guiar al peliazul, después tomó la guitarra y comenzó a puntear algunas notas y acordes para guiarse, pero, el problema surgió cuando el peliazul dijo que debía leerla y el menor se sentó a verle. Los minutos pasaban lento y el mayor aún miraba fijamente la hoja, hasta que el otro de a poco se fue sentando en la cama ajena, recostándose, mirando el techo para finalmente terminar rodando de un lado a otro completamente aburrido. Tokiya lo regañó una vez logrando calmarlo unos segundos, pero enseguida el berrinche aumentó hasta que el pelirrojo acabó desordenando por completo la cama, las mantas estaban arrugadas y colgando al suelo, mientras que las almohadas y cojines estaban desparramados por todo el cuarto, lo que terminó con la paciencia que el otro había desarrollado en ese tiempo de convivencia.

–¡Otoya!–exclamó enojado el peliazul, poniéndose de pie, dejando las hojas sobre el escritorio–¡Ordena eso inmediatamente!–demandó con una vena marcada en su sien.

–Lo siento–murmuró bajado el rostro realmente arrepentido, rascando su nuca–Es que Tokiya, tardas demasiado y estoy aburrido.

–Entonces consíguete a alguien más–sentenció sin más, tomando una chaqueta para salir–No seguiré soportando tu irresponsabilidad, así que no me molestes.

–Tokiya–llamó tomándole de la muñeca, manteniendo el rostro bajo–Perdón…es sólo que…quería pasar tiempo contigo…y sólo estabas leyendo…-murmuró con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin atreverse a mirarle–Perdón, no quería que te enojaras…

–Otoya…–suspiró mirando a su compañero, pasando una mano por sus propios cabellos para relajarse–No necesitas mi ayuda en primer lugar, ¿no?

–Lo siento…–dijo una vez más al verse descubierto, ya que en realidad lo único que quería en ese momento era el estar con el mayor.

–Está bien–aceptó finalmente, soltándose del otro para revolverle el cabello–Iré por algo de té, ordena mi cama, por favor–pidió poniéndose la chaqueta para salir del cuarto sin más, aunque en una de sus manos llevaba una carpeta.

–Sí–sonrió emocionado de que no se enojara con él o le odiara, revolviéndose en la cama del mayor hasta que recordó que debía ordenarla más que antes.

* * *

El sonido de su móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos, dejando a un lado la carpeta con las hojas sueltas, atendiendo la llamada y sorprendiéndose de saber que era su compañero, el que estaba algo preocupado por su ausencia tan larga. Cuando cortó vio que, efectivamente, habían pasado más de dos horas desde que se fue y no lo notó hasta ese momento. Sonrió suavemente al ver que había acabado de escribir y aún estaba a tiempo de practicar un poco antes de dormir.

Decidió que regresar sería su mejor opción o las llamadas del pelirrojo no pararían hasta que apagara el móvil, lo que causaría que el otro saliera a buscarlo y le reclamara su ausencia y su indiferencia, cosa que definitivamente no era, no al menos desde que el otro se había vuelto más importante de lo normal.

Entró al cuarto en silencio, aguantando el berrinche que hizo el otro al verle entrar mientras reclamaba que había dicho que _sólo saldría por té_ y había tardado más que si lo hubiese ido a comprar. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que el otro se calmara y se pusiera a tocar su guitarra para él quitarse la chaqueta.

Suspiró profundo, mirando fijamente la partitura terminada en sus manos. Iba a aprovechar que su superior no estaba en el cuarto en ese momento y el otro estaba perdido practicando su canción mientras anotaba algunas cosas. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire, mentalizándose para cantar en presencia del pelirrojo, queriendo que él fuese el primero en oír aquella declaración de independencia, en donde dejaba atrás aquella faceta de "chico perfecto", reservado, frío y desinteresado, para mostrar su verdadero "yo" a los demás.

…

_(¿Qué es esto?)_

_Detrás de la máscara de justicia,_

_Es un rostro protegido con ideales_

_(¿Qué es esto?)_

_¿Sr. Perfecto? ¡No, no! No me hagas reír_

_(¿Qué es esto?)_

_El cuerpo en el otro lado del espejo es de un estudiante de honor sin una sola cicatriz._

_(¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto?)_

_A veces, quiero atacar esa resolución._

…

_Sexy, sexy, quiero hacerlo. Los deseos que podría suprimir_

_Esa máscara "genial", ¡quítatela! ¡Quítatela!_

_Sexy, sexy, quiero hacerlo. ¿Es imposible ser yo mismo?_

…

–¿Tokiya?–llamó Otoya, algo sorprendido. Esa canción era atrevida, tenía desplante y más aún, dejaba en claro los sentimientos de su amigo.

Él seguía cantando ensimismado, lo cual lo hacía más atractivo a los ojos de Ittoki, cosa que le causó un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin poder apartar la mirada del mayor, el cual desprendía un aura atrayente y sensual.

…

_Mi razón es dominada por la Educación_

_¿Dónde está mi verdadero yo?_

…

_Deseando ser encantado por un sueño honesto_

_(¡Quiero que cambie!)_

_La vida real no se transmite en libros._

_(¡Quiero que cambie!)_

_Una melodía instintiva._

_(¡Quiero que cambie!)_

_¡Quiero cantar y gritarlo hacia afuera!_

_(¡Cántalo!)_

_Es revolucionario._

_(¡Cántalo!)_

_Este amor que no cambia._

_(¡Cántalo! ¡Cántalo! ¡Cántalo!)_

_¡Día de la Independencia!_

…

–¡Tokiya! ¡Eso fue genial!–exclamó emocionado el pelirrojo, lanzándose sobre el otro para abrazarlo con fuerza, pese al mal humor ajeno ante esto–Estuviste increíble, tu canción realmente te reflejó.

–Otoya…–su malestar desapareció ante sus palabras, sorprendiéndose de su afirmación.

–Quisiera poder escribir una canción así–dijo inflando sus mejillas infantilmente.

–¿Podrías soltarme? –pidió con una gota en su cabeza y una vena en su sien.

–Ah, lo siento, lo siento–sonrió apenado, con un ligero sonrojo.

–Simplemente debes ser sincero–aconsejó suspirando cansado al sentarse en su escritorio.

–¿Eh? –ladeó el rostro sin entender, ya que aún pensaba en la calidez que sintió al abrazar al otro–¿Qué dijiste, Tokiya?

–No lo repetiré–avisó cortante, sin verle a la cara, puesto que tenía una suave sonrisa.

–¡Tokiya~!–reclamó infantilmente, haciendo un nuevo berrinche por ser ignorado de esa manera.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**Bueno, el cap anterior dije que desde este comenzarían los "chascarros" y esas cosas, pero la verdad es que en este cap no se me ocurrió nada chistoso para poner. Ahora, si a ustedes se les vino algo a la cabeza pueden dejarlo en los reviews y hago una compilación para publicarlos en el cap 3.**_

_**Esto es todo por ahora, ojalá les haya gustado.**_

_**Cualquier cosa, desde pifias a amenazas de homicidio déjenlas en review~**_

_**SEE YOU NEXT CAP!**_


End file.
